Skidbladnir (episode)
Skidbladnir is the fifth episode of Season 4 and the 70th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins off at the Factory where Jeremie and Aelita are working on the Virtual Submarine. They also introduced the new Hangar Bay in Sector 5 where the Submarine will be docked. Odd decides to come up with a code name for the submarine and calls it "Melanie". Ulrich and Aelita then tease him for naming a submarine after his crush. Jeremie says to the group that the calculations for the construction phase for the Submarine will continue all tomorrow afternoon until 4 PM. By 4 PM sharp, Aelita will be launching phase 2 of the programming operation, which is constructing the core. The problem is, if they do not reach the factory by 4 PM, the core will collapse, meaning it will be destroyed. Then Jeremie says that it will take months to reprogram another one. Later that night, Jeremie and Aelita are still awake doing some last technical stuff for the Submarine. All is fine until Jim enters Jeremie's room, afterwards both him and Aelita are in trouble and will be meeting the Principal the next day. Both Jeremie and Aelita are in Mr. Delmas's office as he explains the rule that girls should not be in boys rooms and vice versa, especially when its lights out. Then Jeremie says, "We didn't do anything bad!" and Aelita says "We were just studying!" but Mr. Delmas gives them detention for the rest of the afternoon in the Library. Jim stops by and letting know that he will be eating with Jeremie and Aelita so he can bring them to the library right on time. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are planning out on how to get Jeremie and Aelita out of there by 4. Then Odd pranks call Jim about winning the lottery. Jim then shouts out to everyone, "HOORAY! HAHA" but soon realizes the stunt, and walks up to Odd. Odd then heads over to his room to get something from the drawer. Then he went over to the Library and places a 'toy mouse' to fool Jim, apparently Jim doesn't buy it and Odd's plan failed. Jeremie's laptop then beeps because X.A.N.A.'s monsters are heading to the Hanger to destroy Melanie. Ulrich and Odd then try another plan. This time Jeremie is giving morse code, but Ulrich just gets blinded by the flash of light from Jeremie's watch. Yumi decides to try and is able to understand what Jeremie is saying and says "3 short 3 long 3 short S.O.S Factory" William is on his way to the Hangar Bay with his Manta and commands the Creepers to attack. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich arrived at the Factory and Jeremie left a message saying that X.A.N.A is attacking Melanie. Ulrich and Odd gets virtualized while Yumi stays at the Factory to keep in touch with Jeremie. Yumi then loses contact with Jeremie and she calls up her brother, Hiroki. She asks him for a favor and in return she has do his homework for a month. Hiroki and Johnny head over to the Library along with Kiwi. Jim thinks Its a mechanical dog, but realizes its the real deal and then runs after him giving Aelita and Jeremie time to leave the Library to head over to the factory. Jeremie then works quickly before time runs out. Odd counts down and Jeremie made it just in time. Then the Lyoko Warriors head over at the Hermitage debating whether or not they should keep the name Melanie. Aelita heads over to the room and tells the group that "My father used to read this book when I was 5." Jeremie then says "Viking Gods and Legends!" then Aelita says "It was a mythical tall ship that can even sail on land and it will always reach its destination no matter what kind of wind is blowing." The group finally decides to call it the "Skidbladnir" or "Skid" for short after the ship in the legend. The episode ends with Jim running after Kiwi. Trivia *The original French name is the same as the English. *The Skid's etymology is explained in this episode. It is named after a ship from Norse mythology, which is said to be the best of the best and, in Aelita's words, "could even sail on land and would always reach its destination." *This is the first time X.A.N.A. William devirtualised, by Aelita. *This is the only episode to have the Skid instead of the Lyoko holomap, a Way Tower, or the Digital Sea on it's title card. *This is the only time Aelita has used a large Energy Field to attack. *The teacher that was in Ghost Channel that was talking about Shakespeare appears in this episode. This is also her last appearance. Errors *Right before Aelita and Yumi show up in the Skid Hangar, Ulrich can be seen holding both sabers; but in an earlier scene, one of his sabers had fallen. In the next scene after Yumi and Aelita arrive, just before William devirtualizes Ulrich (With his own saber), he is seen with only one again. *''(In the English version)'' XANA-William's yell does not sound possessed after he is hit with Aelita's giant Energy Field. Gallery External links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:Skidbladnir (capítol) es:Skidbladnir (episodio) fr:Skidbladnir (épisode) pl:Odcinek 70 "Skidbladnir" pt:Skidbladnir (episódio) ru:Скидбладнир (эпизод) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Skidbladnir Category:Skidbladnir (episode)